Tsurugi Kyousuke, I love you
by LiLy Mon'Roe
Summary: One beautiful day when Tenma came and have a sleepover with Taiyo at the hospital. He stared at Tsurugi, remembering the pain he kept in his heart. Will Taiyo be able to bring happiness to the brunette or he will fai land let the brunette suffer more? A fanfic based on a fan doujin in ! The idea is not mine, it belongs to one of my friend in ! R&R PS: THIS IS A TsurugixTaiyo!
1. Sunday

_**Hi guys, I had finally write another fic about love-triange, TxTxT! Everyone know who is them! InaGo**_

_**Tsurugi: What did I do … *reading the story* I DO WHAT! I LOVE THIS GUY RIGHT HERE NO COMPLAIN *pointing to Tenma***_

_**Tenma: Kyousuke-kun …**_

_**Me: Don't be shock because this is just the beginning! **_

_**Yukie: I through that you only like TsurugixTenma in InaGo right?**_

_**Me: YEP but … this is an request from a friend … she said that it's her fanfic-version of the manga that she draw in … *emo corner***_

_**Kidou and Gouenji: Don't be sad, it's okay …**_

_**Me: *dark aura* NO IT'S NOT! BAKABAKABAKA**_

_**Yukie: Well enjoy this very first chappie minna … *background me chasing Kidou and Gouenji* they are all troublesome …**_

_**Me: OH I forgot to tell ya guys, this is still an Kyouten so I'm not that mad!**_

**Chapter 1: The Heart-Broken Tenma …**

"It's a lovely Sunday don't you think Tenma?" Taiyo asked, it was a beautiful Sunday when Tenma stayed at Taiyo's patient room for the weekend. It had been a day since_that thing _happen, but what could he do? He can't change the facts, so do I the author (seriously I cant because the idea was NOT from me!)

"Yeah it is …"Tenma said, he was staring out side

"What are you looking at?" Taiyo asked curiously, watching Tenma's movement careful step by step.

"The beautiful surrounding …" It was a lie, a very bad lie actually. Tenma was actually staring at Tsurugi who is walking to the hospital to visit his brother.

'_I don't deserve to be with him, only Kurama could … ARGGG" _Tenma through, he was so close to … be loved back … by him. He was so close, just a little more and he made it.

"Tenma what's wrong, why are you staring at Tsurugi?" Taiyo asked worriedly to Tenma, but it only gave Tenma shivered in hurts. He loves Tsurugi, but the guy he love had been ignoring him. At first Tenma through that Tsurugi need some space alone, well it seems that he just didn't want Tenma along his side.

'_He had Kurama already …' _Tenma through, tears had appeared in the edge of his chocolate pair of eyes.

"It's okay Taiyo" Tenma replied back as happy as he could fake his smile up.

"Don't lie, I saw tears from you already" Taiyo said with a little of angriness and worried. Tenma eyes widen, how would he explained to Taiyo so he could understand.

"TAIYON I CANT STAND IT ANYMORE!" He yelled as he hugged Taiyo closer to him, crying all his tears out. He wanted the sad and sorrow to wash away from him, he wanted happiness like everyone else had. Why couldn't he had that happiness?

"Tenma … tell me what happen" Taiyo said, hugging the brunette closer to him.

_**Flash Back to 3 three days ago~**_

_**It was one of the soccer training of the week, the last week before spring break. Everyone was so excited for the break, even the cold TSURUGI KYOUSUKE! Well we can guessed why, he wanted to spend his time with his dear brother of course!**_

_**As Tenma was trying to talk to Tsurugi, Kurama had come and took Tsurugi away.**_

'_**Why does he have to have Tsurugi for his own?' Tenma through, he had been very jealous since when Kurama starting to came closer to Tsurugi. Sometimes Kurama would smirked widely at Tenma, or sometimes he even said corny words to Tsurugi when Tenma was right there with them. **_

"_**Um … Tsurugi … Can I talk with privately for a second?" Tenma asked, Tsurugi turned around and looked at Tenma. His face was sad, yet mad at someone.**_

"_**Maybe later when I got something done kay?" He said with a small smile in his face, Tenma nodded and walked away. **_

_**As the brunette walked away, Tsurugi pushed Kurama away from him. Kurama stunned, never guessed that he would done such a thing.**_

"_**Kurama we could stop this game now, I have enough!" That's the last words of the Ex-seeds before he disappeared from the soccer field. **_

"_**Tch, that bastard" Kurama mumbled under his breath.**_

_**Flash Back End~**_

"Tenma … it gonna be alright, rest" Taiyo said as he put the crying little one to bed and walked out of the room. Step to step he began to run, and angrily mumbled under his breath.

'_I need to talk to him, fast'_

_**To Be continued …**_


	2. What The Heck?

**HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPPIE! R&R!**

**P.S: This chapter is FUCKIN OMG!**

**0~0~0~0~0~0**

"TSURUGI KYOUSUKE WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!" Taiyo yelled as he slammed the door open, it was Yuuichi's room and as you could see he was not 'happy'. His face was filled up with anger and … jealous (NOT the jealous about Tenma-type that we know)

"Taiyo no swearing here!" Yuuichi raised his voice, glaring at Taiyo. Would you ever through that Tsurugi Yuuichi would raised his voice to someone? Well the truth is yes, he's even scarier than anyone else that you know.

"Sorry, but I need to talk to Kyousuke for a moment" He said in hurried, hurried to get crackin up! He had been waiting for this moment for so LONG!

"Why do I have to go with you slut?" As Kyousuke finished his sentence, he got a hit from Yuuichi in the head and another one in the stomache. Kyousuke hurried apologizes to Yuuichi, but he swore under his breath.

"Kid this days …" Yuuichi sighed, both Taiyo and Kyousuke sweat dropped. The young generations like us loved to swear around.

"Anyway … just go with me will ya?" Taiyo dragged Kyousuke out of the room, letting Yuuichi stared in shocked. Then he just shook his head as Kyousuke swore out loud at Taiyo.

'_Kyousuke, you will realizes why Taiyo is angry at you, you'll see …' _ Yuuichi through, because he know the truth behind those angry voice that was raising up high.

"What the fuckin hell do you want from me?" Kyousuke asked in annoyance, Taiyo just stared at Kyousuke.

"I want to talk to you bout' Tenma" He replied back calmly. Kyousuke just stared at him, with annoyance.

'_I'm actually want to talk about us!'_ Taiyo through, he was furious.

"What about him?" Kyousuke was confused, what about him?

"You didn't realize it yet?" Taiyo asked in shocked, he really REALLY wanted to punch him in the face. For being stupid enough to not realizes Tenma's feeling … and somehow his …

"Realize? What? That he is gay for me?" Kyousuke joked, but he never guessed that Taiyo nodded his head. He was so shocked, Tenma was gay for him? How could he never know?

"Its actually true, he loves you. He had been crying all his tears out just because you had been ignoring him and talk to a bitch named Kurama! … And …" Taiyo was mad that he grabbed Kyousuke's collar and pushed him to the wall harshly. He was really annoyed by Kyousuke, but … there's something we readers and even I never knew. Something that was too shocked to be true and it was …

… Taiyo loved Kyousuke …

"Taiyo, are you alright?" Kyousuke asked in worried, because Taiyo had hid his face away. You could hear sobbing from the guy.

"I … cant … take it … anymore … I cant take the fact that you had never … notice me …" Kyousuke stared at the orange-blond straight in the eyes in disbelief, did he heard something wrong or what? It couldn't be that …

"Taiyo … what-" but before he could open his mouth, Kyousuke felt a pair of soft and warm lips crash into his. Eyes widen, full in shocked and surprised. Never through his rival, would be the one who had been loving him the most. I mean the most of all, Kyousuke through that the annoying brunette that he knew would be the only one who love him, but he ended stunned from his guy in stead.

"I … love … you ... Kyousuke …"

Stunned and shocked, Kyousuke was just frozen in one place. He didn't know how to responded to that, he had never through about Taiyo in that way before … maybe he did … sometimes? Who's know, his feelings had been very confusing for so many times. He didn't know what's right and what's wrong now, _or even who should he loved_.

"I'm just too jealous of Tenma and that guy, maybe even the people that had been so close to you! I mean really, I had been stuck in this hospital knowing nothing that happen outside in this world. I only had Yuuichi to talk with, he tell me everything bout you. How a great brother you are, how sweet you could and how hard you want to play soccer with him again, how you would protect your friends. But what about me? I had never get that kind of look and feelings from you, you just look at me like I'm your only rival that you ever have! Can you just see that I love you?" Taiyo stomped out everything he had been kept in his broken heart, everthing that he want to said to Kyousuke.

"I …"

"And do you know how hard is it to listen to Tenma talking about you all the time, I'm trying to be a good friend. I know that he loves you too like me, but it's too much. Sometimes I just want to confessed you right away … but … I cant …" Taiyo trembled, falling down to his knees. Feeling his heart beating faster, he just wanted to be accepted. _Just being accepted is enough_

"Give me time, Taiyo" Kyousuke kneel down kissing the other boy forehead, softly yet convicing, knowing that it would calmed him down. He did to told the boy to gave him time to think, Kyousuke don't know. He actually don't know who he really loved. " I'll tell you I swear, now go back to your room and rest. You'll know by this weekend, don't lose hope" and there he walked away leaving Taiyo stared at him in disbelief, but he could felt the sun boy smiled sweetly and walked in the other direction.

'_I love you too you idiot …'_ Tsurugi smiled and came back to his brother's room.

_**To Be Continued …**_

**Aoi: How's that? Pretty shocked right, I had never like this pairing but … this fic is for my friend after all ****(sigh) so R&R!**


	3. Review the News

**I got A LOT of OMG, shocked reviews from the last chapter. I know I know, so here's the next OMG chapter that you may … faint … so enjoy and R&R! ^^"**

**~Story Continue~**

"Tenma wake up, it morning already"

Yawned, still sleepy and sure do wanted to sleep more. Tenma woke up lazily and climbed out of bed, he still remembered yesterday. How he would confess to Taiyo about all the miserable things he had been going through. He glad that he did, because only Taiyo would know how to calm him down.

"Ohaiyo Fuyuka-san" He greeted back the purple-hair nurse with a morning smile on his face, but when he searched all over the room there was a certain someone that was missing.

It was Taiyo

"Where's Taiyo Fuyuka-san?" Tenma questioned, Fuyuka froze. There was silence between them, a deathly silence that made Tenma more curious than ever. He could feel that Fuyuka doesn't want to tell him something, the aura around her was sad.

"Taiyo … had been … send out … of the … hospital …" Now that made sense, so that's why the room was nearly empty. It doesn't have the cheerful sounds anymore.

"What? When, why didn't he tell me?" Fuyuka looked down, staring at the ground, she didn't how to explained to him. She didn't know how to tell him the _next thing that may shock him._

"You'll know why soon Tenma, now get ready for school" That's her last words before she left, making the brunette more confused that before.

"What's going on?"

_**~At Raimon Junior High, Class 1B~**_

"Oi did you see the new kid?"

"Yeah dude, that kid is hot!"

"Man, you're totally a perv!"

"Hey guys did you see the new student?"

"She's freaking hot, he'll be my next girlfriend"

"Nah that's not happening, he's mine!"

All over the hallway, everyone were talking about a certain new kid. Wherever Tenma went, he could hear the guys or the boys talking about that kid. Who is that person?

As he walked into his classroom, he saw the usual Kyousuke talking to Kurama … _again! _

'_That bastard!' _ The anger was still in Tenma's body, he still mad at his senpai , a lot!

**Riiiiiiiing**

"Shit I gotta go, see ya later" Kurama waved Kyousuke goodbye and hurried went back to his class. He didn't notice Tenma's glare at him, or he didn't care.

As everyone were settled in there sit, the homeroom teacher came in with a new student. She had orange-blond hair tying in low pig tails with spiky hair at the top, dark blue eyes that seduce every single boy in the room. Her uniform shirt was over sized, the sleeves was tucked up to her shoulders. Her skirt was so short that her black short legging were reviewed, the only accessorize that she wore was a baseball cap (the Hip-Hop type) that said 'Bad-Ass' backward.

To tell you, she was a pure _tom-boy._

"Everyone this is our new student, you could introduce yourselves" The teacher said, the girl nodded.

"Hi everyone, I'm Amemiya Taiyo. Nice to meet you all"

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Tenma and Kyousuke yelled out in the same time, jumped out there sits. They were both shocked, Taiyo … was a … girl? How the heck did they never notice that important fact! As their realizes that everyone was staring at them, but Taiyo just sweat dropped.

"Tenma? Kyousuke? I had never guess that I'm in your class!" Taiyo exclaimed in excitement, her smile melted every single boy in the room from tough ice to water. Tenma now realized what Fuyuka wanted to say from the beginning.

'_Fuyuka-san was hiding Taiyo's real identity!'_

"Okay … now Taiyo you'll sit between Kyousuke and Tenma, they will also be your guides in the next few weeks. Welcome to Raimon" As the teacher said, Taiyo thanked her and walked towards her sit.

The homeroom teacher walked out of the class, the students were packing up and getting ready to walked into there next class. Unlucky for Kyousuke and Tenma, the next class was … um … Drama.

"Taiyo!" The orange-blond turned around and saw the brunette walking towards her, with Kyousuke. The girl just blushed lightly when she saw him again, she still remember what happen last night of course.

"He-hey Tenma, what's up?"

"I never know that you're a girl? Why did you tell me at first?" Tenma questioned, but he didn't notice the girl's face. It was pale white.

"Then how would I be in the soccer team full of boys?" Taiyo glared playfully, Tenma could really stupid sometimes.

"So … will you join the school's soccer team?" Kyousuke asked, why? A very simple reason, _Jealousy_.

"Hell Yea!"

_**~Time Skip to Lunch~**_

"Hell No!" You could hear Kyousuke whining in the canteen eating his bento, with Shinsuke, Taiyo, Tenma and Kurama. He had been in a bad mood since the Drama class ended.

"Aw the play wasn't that bad Kyousuke! Besides it's your favorite skit after all!" Shinsuke said, with a sweat dropped on his face. All of them were chatting about the Drama class, while Kurama and Kyousuke were talking about something.

"Oh Taiyo we having a party at Shindou's house this Friday, wanna come?" Shinsuke asked the orange-blond girl, who's eating a Mc Donald's Chicken Burger.

"I'll be there"

_**To be Continue**_

**Aoi: I know this chapter is short, but at least ya know what happen next! R&R!**


	4. Laugh At First, Then Realizes

**WOW, I update so fast! Besides I got TONS of ideas for this crack fic! A few days ago I was looking for at least a fan art for this pairing and … well … it didn't gone well … it take me three days straight to find one. ONE! IN ! To celebrate this moment (yes is a great deal to me) I have add something that may blow the world up. (besides I already did by posting this fic in FFN and FaceBook, got lots of WTF's)**

**Enjoy Minna!**

**Remember to R&R, or there will be no next chapter!**

**~~~~0.0~~~~**

_**Break after lunch, in the playground**_

"Hey lil'chick, wanna join us?" a guy asked Taiyo with an evil grin on his face, he look like a gangster. Oh who I'm kidding he is the gangster! Crazy hair colors, rock'n'roll clothes and a bunch of more insane accessories! The others gangsters behind him also grinned evilly staring at Taiyo from top to toe, look at her like she was some kind of drug!

"Dude back of, you smell like a pig! I don't do pigs ya know!" Taiyo whinned playfully, gaving the gangsters madness. The guy was mad, but he calmed down and pulled her closer to him.

"Aw come on babe, you'll miss all the fun!" He said, nearly gave her a kiss in the cheek … but unlucky for them … Taiyo got mad. Do you see a mad Taiyo before? Sometimes … but not as mad as this time!

"BACK OFF YOU ASSHOLE!"

Stunned, pretty sure, and double surprised, he left. Who wanted to get into a fight with a new kid? Especially when the new kid was a girl?

"WOW, Taiyo how did you do that?" Tenma questioned in shocked staring at his friend

"That's not all dude, look at his back!" Taiyo ordered, and there's Tenma looking at the gangster's back. But in a second or two, he broke out laughing hard.

"What's Funny?" Kyousuke and Shinsuke asked in the same time, Taiyo point at the gangster who got beaten up. As their saw it, their both broke out in laughter just like Tenma.

What so funny? Well is this!

Behind the gangster's back, Taiyo had sticked a big note paper with some writings on it that said:

'_**Hi, I'm a crazy nerd who smell like pig's poop. Pls beat me up because I cant stand seeing everyone throw poops at me!'**_

"BITCHES STOP HITTING ME! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" You could heard the gangster screamed in pain and mad, Taiyo just smirked like she done it zillions time already. Maybe he did?

"WOW the Boss got beat up!" A random student exclaimed in shocked behind Kyousuke and Tenma. As the words got spoke out, the others students turned around with shocked and surprised.

"The Boss?"

"OMG! He got beaten up by his own team!"

"Who had done this?"

The question got out, Tenma was pointing at Taiyo. You HAVE to see the students face, it were like 'WTF SHE DID THAT?'

"Taiyo you're awesome!"

"Please be my girlfriend"

"Sign my soccer autograph book pls!"

"TAIYO!"

The crown got bigger and bigger, in less than five minutes Taiyo took out a soccer ball and kicked it to some random tree in between the crown. The ball had a deathly force that scared you away, so the result was silence.

If you look at the tree that got hit, you could see a soccer mark right in the middle of the tree.

"Thanks for being quiet, not guys let's go to the next class!" Taiyo exclaimed with a bright smiled, which melted down boys into water. She dragged Tenma and Kyousuke with her to there next class … the horrified Math!

_**Math Class, Ms. Lee**_

Could you imagine a Korean teacher stretching her arms and grinned deadly at you? She look like a demon ready to eat you up! A Korean religious teacher, she's super DUPER STRICHT!

"Okay class let's open up our OneNote Page!" The class obeyed, clicking on there OneNote Page in there touchie tablet. Taiyo was easy to use the tablet, she seems to like it actually!

As she open her page, a tag right bellow her start bar pop up, it's an email tag telling her that she got a new email. As she opened it up, she was pretty surprised of the email, she didn't expected the email was from him.

_**Hey Taiyo,**_

_**You didn't told me about this and that! Explain now Ms. Secret! I need to know!**_

_**Kyousuke**_

'_Damn it … ' _Taiyo sweat dropped, but she could felt the pale hand of his above her left one. She stunned, blushing lightly, the table their were sitting in was a round table … Kyousuke was sitting next to her … so … it's pretty easy for him to do that.

"What the hell are you doing?" Taiyo questioned in panicked, the teacher might saw them, which it's not good at all. She could imagined what it would be like, Horrified I would say.

"What's the answer for question for question 14?" Kyousuke asked casually, making Taiyo more panicked. She quickly took her tablet pen out and wrote an email and send it to him. Kyousuke opened it up, and smiled.

_**Kyousuke, are you that dumb? We gonna get caught, and I don't want to get detention right on my first day! Oh the answer for question 14 is 28.**_

_**Taiyo**_

Kyousuke winked her, making blushed more. She looked away from him, back into her work.

_**Choir (Taiyo and Kyousuke), Mr. Harmonica**_

"Welcome to Choir Taiyo" Mr. Harmonica, or Mr. Gossips as the students said. He love gossip, but it didn't mean that he wouldn't be strict like hell. He would only be nice to the newbies like Taiyo, then as the time flies. You could felt the demonic aura from him from outside of the classroom.

"Thanks Mr. Harmonica" Taiyo thanked him with a smiled, but she could tell that the teacher didn't like her. Of course he wouldn't be, every single girls in this room are good girls but not Taiyo. The boys are so-called-bad-ass, well except for Kyousuke because he's a real bad-ass.

"Could you sing for us a song, I want to see what's your level." The teacher questioned, this is the test that mostly everyone failed when they join choir. Singing for him.

"Sure" As she walked towards the center of the room, where the boys and girls were divided into sopranos and altos.

_**(PS: This song is original made by me, so don't flame bout' this)**_

"This song named 'Loveable', I write it myself. Hope everyone enjoy" The students clapped, pretty much their all wanted to hear Taiyo's voice.

_When I look at you_

_I see myself in you_

_What a guy_

_That every girl wanted to be loved by_

_(Drum beats, Chorus)_

_Settle down_

_Don't worry I'll be there_

_Don't go away_

_I'll fix you right_

_Right on time_

_So you wont away_

_As everyone know_

_Something that you don't_

_You're loveable _

_To anyone_

_Because you had the smile_

_That can bright this world_

_So please, _

_Don't go away._

Mr. Harmonica was shocked, he had never heard a student sang with all there heart like her. But Kyousuke was more shocked, because he knew who she wrote this song for, just by listen to the first verse.

It was for him.

'_Taiyo …'_

_**To Be Contined …**_

**Aoi: Phew …. That's done! Thanks for all the reviews (except for one from Guest) R&R for me pls!**


	5. The First Half: Slip

**Thank you for supporting me the whole time, even know I'm having a writer block. But now I can finish this for once, thanks and this chapter is especially for Mizuhara Yukie. Who had bring me the IE world and now she's leaving. Good luck in Singapore Yuu.**

**The First Half of Last Chapter: What Actually Happen**

"Tenma, leave me alone"

Sobbing and screams were filling the air of the Shindou's Masion, from a young lady whom had made her big mistake. Truly it was not her fault, but he blamed her for everything that happens. If she didn't let that stupid idiot go away, she would be in a different situation now. A good and better one probably.

"I'm sorry Taiyo!" Tenma panicked as he tried to open the door again, but it was double-locked. There's no way he could open it. He sighed, if everyone actually know the truth, he would be the one who set this up.

But that won't happen, because Kyousuke it's not here anymore.

"I hate you; you're the one who make Kyousuke misunderstood about us!" Tenma froze, she knew. She knew, after all, but _how _did she know all of those things?

Wait; let's just refresh our memory to the past. When the party just started.

(_Italic for FlashBack)_

"_Taiyo, Tsurugi. Welcome!" Shindou exclaimed as the duo step inside the mansion that was filled with people already. Music was banging the place up-side-down, food were quickly washed away to people's stomachs. But the Happiness and excited would always be there, because it was the party that everyone were waiting for the entire year. _

_The Shindou's Maniac Club Time, where people loved to go._

"_Hey Shindou-senpai!" Taiyo replied back as Kyousuke nodded at Shindou. He was chatting with the others guest from the upper-class._

"_Wow, you look good girl!" Kariya chuckled at the orange-blond, making her grinned widely. But the navy-blue hair besides her wasn't that happy like her, he glared deathly to the tealnet._

"_Ok, Taiyo we should go and find Mastukaze now" Kyousuke dragged Taiyo away from them and finding Tenma in the crowd. Leaving them speechless for a while, Shindou and Kariya stared at each other._

"_Did he just call …"_

"_Tenma as 'Mastukaze' again?" It's been a while that the Ex-Seed called the brunette 'Mastukaze', they had been good friends since the Fifth Sector was shut down. But one thing that kept Shindou wondered for a long time was that what actually happen between those three._

"_I think I know what to do next" Shindou grinned as Kariya stared at him like he was crazy, or maybe in even insane._

"YOU BASTARD!" You could hear Kyousuke shouting from outside, after finding out that the whole team planned this up for Tenma. He was madder than he could; he could beat that guy up.

"Taiyo, please let me in!" Tenma panicked beg, because Kyousuke could came anytime to finish him up and find Taiyo.

"NO!" that's her replied, Tenma clenched his teeth. This is getting more serious.

"_Tenma, there you are!" Taiyo exclaimed as she hugged her best friend, sending the taller boy next to her another jealousy heart-attack. It had been killing him off from the top to the bottom, each at a time. _

"_Hey Tsurugi, Taiyo you came!" Tenma greeted back as he saw the navy-blue boy's face got paler and paler, and you know what that means? It's simple, he was furious. _

"_Yeah" Kyousuke casually reply, but it probably won't last till midnight. Because there was something he planned to surprise the girl besides him talking to her best friend and the others. He felt the glares from two certain people, one was from Kurama and the other one was from Tenma. _

Certain time, certain days

This is where it start 

Across the crowd in this hyper place

I know that you're there 

Look at you, you bright me up so fine

Yet it hurts to see you slip away

Don't you know that it hurt so much?

_Kyousuke wanted to take her away from them, made her his. He knows it's wrong, but yet the feeling still here standing strong. Why doesn't she ever notice that he loved her too? More than she could expect him to, but it seems like she's fading away._

I'm gonna tell you something 

That would made you change your mind

Someday you'll realizes

How much I love you till now

And you should know it will never change

_But before he could do anything, a certain brunette had taken her away. Here he was again, standing in the middle of the crowd all alone. His heart sank down, but it got worse when he saw her struggling from that brunette._

_And then he realizes who was that …_

_._

_._

_._

_Tenma …_

_**To be continued …**_


	6. That's It

**BITCHES HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER, NOT THE end yet. Since more and more ideas flood into my house XD**

**I had to thanked A LOT of people, well, thank you for helping ma out!**

**Chapter 6: ****赤ね、青い、緑 づ尾。。。。間人？？**

"_Taiyo, I love you" Tsurugi heard that, he heard every single word that the brunette said, it hurt him. Because it was Tenma saying that to the girl he loved so much, Taiyo._

"_Tenma, stop it. It won't work on me" Taiyo pushed the boy away and walked towards the taller blue hair boy as she saws him, Kyousuke sighed in relieved. Thank god that she didn't done anything stupid._

"_But-"_

"_Just no, I love someone else" The navy-blue hair boy came towards them, as he wore an evil grinned. _

"_Mastukaze, get away from her" Kyousuke said before dragging the orange-blond going somewhere else. Leaving the brunette standing there speechless, doesn't know what's going on. _

'_It doesn't work on her! … then … I think I had to call the pro then …' Tenma took out his Iphone dialing a contact that he saved since last year. He smirked as the person he was calling picked up the phone._

"_Bonjour, this is Chrome" The girl named Chrome answer, she probably a French. Just by the accent she's saying. _

"_It's me Tenma"_

_赤ね_

"WHY DID YOU CALLED HER HERE!?" Taiyo yelled at the top of her lungs, Tenma was no longer standing. He was leaning down patting her shoulder, actually, he don't even know why he called her.

"_Oh Ten-kun how are you?" Chrome exclaimed but with an annoyed voice, the brunette could feel it. He was annoyed too, calling Chrome was not a good idea but he had no choice. She's the only one who can solved this mess he created up._

"_I'm fine, and am you at Japan right now?" Tenma asked in hurried, also panicked because Kyousuke had the advantage on Taiyo right now. _

"_Yeah I'm right at my apartment right now; oh do you know where Taiyo-nee lives? It's been a while isn't it?" He could felt the girl smirked evilly, really evil. Tenma gulped, he never like this girl, or he scared of her actually._

_青い_

"I don't know, but I never like her" Tenma lower his gaze on her, Taiyo turned around to saw the brunette. He eyes were reddened, her face was pale.

"Where's Kyousuke?" Taiyo asked as Tenma pointed to his left side, she stood up and ran towards the direction. She saw Kyousuke, she saw him …

.

.

.

And her, Amemiya Chrome (Sweet Childish Angel idea!)

_Tenma tolded Chrome everything, well not the part that he fell in love Tsurugi not Taiyo. Sine he wanted this to worked, just like Chrome do. So he did what Chrome asked him to do, open the door to let her in._

_As she, the girl with white pale skin, curled brown hair with the red soft lips. She's a Snow White, but she's evil. She walked towards her sister, who was talking to Kyousuke. _

'_My my, my sister get herself someone like that? She's good' _

_Chrome poked Taiyo's shoulder, as the orange-blond turned around. Her face was happy but as she saw the brunette, her happiness shut down._

"_Chrome?"_

"_Taiyo!" The sisters hugged each other, but there faces were not happy to be with each other again. By the fact that Taiyo and her had a bad relationship, no one like each other._

"_Taiyo who is this?" the navy-blue hair asked, Taiyo faked a smile. But the boy could see that. _

"_She's my twin, Chrome" _

_緑_

"Kyousuke!" The boy turned around in panicked, as he saw the orange-blond. Taiyo was smiling, but she stopped. Because the boy she loved was … holding her sister's hand?

"Chrome?" Taiyo's eyes were filled with horror, what is her sister doing with him?

Chrome smirked for a while, but her hand was no longer being holded. She stared at Kyousuke who is walking towards Taiyo, explaining something out.

"Taiyo we are not-"

"No shut up, I get it. Leave me alone" She left the mansion, for her own good.

_**To Be Continued …**_

**Aoi: Its short I know, but at least … REVIEW!**


	7. This Means War

**Believe it or not, I'm so OUT of writer-block now! BACK WITH ****UPDATES!**

**I know you guys are waiting for this chapter like HELL! So here you go, I got inspirations from reading Kuroko no Basuke fan fictions. I have to thanks all the readers for supporting me till' now!**

**Xoxoxo**

"Taiyou …"

"Don't touch me"

The girl didn't move a step, giving her own sister the death glare she would give to anyone mess around with her.

"Taiyo-"

"Shut up"

She kept that deathly icy glare to both of them, like they're traitors. Wait, they are traitors actually, they are to her. She feel so betrayed by her and _him._

'_Why does this have to happen to me, right here and right now?'_

"Meow"

Well at least she had her cat with her now.

"Hey Kyou, where have you been anyway?" She patted the cat's head slightly, not meaning to hurt the raven kitty. You see, the cat wasn't hers, but it always make it way to come to her room and climb in her bed. She was used to the cat with her like, almost every day.

"Meow"

The orange blonde smiled a little to the cat, wishing for the nest day to come soon.

**Time Skip**

"Taiyou …" The whole entire class stared at her when she arrived. Nobody wanted to face her bad side right now; they could imagine what happen if someone was stupid enough to.

"Ohayou" she greeted calmly, but the sad aura around her was increasing. Normal people couldn't feel, unless they're her friend. Which only Tenma and Kyousuke can felt it, it felt scary and hurtful. Still, Kyousuke couldn't felt that hurtful because he was under the spell of the cruel sister of Amemiya Taiyou.

"Hey sis" Chrome exclaimed from behind with a fake smile on her face "How's your day?"

Taiyou didn't answer; instead she turned around and walked calmly step by steps towards the other girl. Chrome was shocked, yet she knew what would happen.

"Don't you dare-"

"Why are you here?"

"To greet my dear sister! You don't care about me?"

"Yes I don't care" As the baseball cap girl raised her fist with maximum power and ready to punch someone hard.

It just that Chrome was worried how it would turn out.

"Nee-chan-"

BANG

.

.

.

Everyone's went silent

Tenma was shocked that Taiyou would punch her own sister.

"What the-"

"Shut up, suca*"

*Suca= Bitch in Russian*

Chrome couldn't move her stare away from her orange blonde sister, the hurtful and emotionless stare that she saw 5 years ago. Chrome still remembered it, because the one who cause Taiyou to be so emotionless that day was her. Eventually Taiyou took out her baseball cap and threw it to Chrome.

This is not a good sign.

To anyone that were involved in this mess.

"No-no way hell!"

"Yes, meet me lunch time rooptop"

And then she walked away, ditching the least favorite class of everyone, Math. As she slammed the door of the classroom, Kyousuke stood up and tried to fetch the girl friend of his.

"Are you ok?" Kyousuke asked, but instead of a reply from his girlfriend. He got a death glare.

"She couldn't mean it"

Kyousuke raised one of his eye brown "What do you mean?" He patted her head as in a comfort, but he stopped in a few seconds since he knew that could make things worse. Because Tenma was there with them.

"Chrome, tell us. What does she mean?"

Chrome was speechless for a moment, but then she spanned out. Smirking evilly, yet her gaze was filled with terrified and scared. You won't see that usually when you're around her, but today … its different.

"This means war"

**NOT THE LAST! LOL!**

**REVIEW PLS!**


End file.
